


Sleepover Therapy.

by tinypeckers



Series: Elevators Anonymous [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, ye boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sleepover to end all of their problems is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Therapy.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: I almost posted this with the title "Speelover Therapy." ... I'm tired, okay?
> 
> If you want more or have a better prompt for me to fulfil don't hesitate to message me at either  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com OOOOOOOOOOOOOR  
> 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> I look forward to hearing from you!

It was a Saturday afternoon and a fairly normal café was subjected to some disturbances. Namely six grown men trying to squeeze around a booth table meant to fit a family of four.

“Look,” Michael snapped as Gavin tried to weasel his way in between Michael and Ray, “just come here.” Michael said before he dragged Gavin onto his lap. The Brit yelped in surprise but he didn’t protest and instead sat smugly upon his almost-boyfriend’s lap.

“Aw, look at you two.” Ray cooed as he filled what little space Gavin had left so Geoff could at least try to sit with them. The moustached man had been left as an outcast teetering barely on the edge of the booth’s seat. Jack had squeezed as much of himself as he could beside Ryan and the blond had his arm boldly behind both Jack and Ray’s shoulders as he almost straddled their thighs. Still, Geoff couldn’t sit upon the booth with them. He pouted from the side.

 

 

“Excuse me, sir – would you like this chair?” A wary yet kind waitress offered. She’d retrieved an unused chair from another table and Geoff smiled gratefully back at her as he took it.

“Yes, thank you.” Geoff sighed as he pulled the chair up to the table. With Geoff at the end, Ray was directly in front of him. Gavin and Michael were immediately to his right while Jack and Ryan hogged the rest of the booth. The waitress returned to give everyone menus and Geoff glared at Gavin as the Brit bopped him on the head with one.

“Make sure you get a straw with your strawberry milk.” Gavin said with a wink and Geoff found satisfaction in Michael’s expression. The curly haired man looked pained, embarrassed and horny all at the same time and Geoff couldn’t wait to see that expression under other circumstances. Not that they’d go that far… at least not this weekend.

 

 

“I think that can wait until we’re back at Michael’s apartment.” Jack said sternly and his expression told the other men at the table that there’d be no funny business in such a public place.

“All right, mom.” Ryan giggled. Jack frowned back at him and Ryan felt guilty almost immediately. He used the arm that was around Jack’s shoulder to pull the bearded man closer and he whispered,

“I’m sorry,” into Jack’s ear barely loud enough for anyone else to hear. Jack smiled in return.

“So what is everyone ordering? I’m starving.” Michael confessed as he glanced at the menu over Gavin’s shoulder. The Brit was as lethargic as a cat as he slumped against Michael’s chest and accidentally played footsies with Ryan under the table.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Gavin murmured. He was too comfortable to care about food in that moment.

 

 

“Okay, babe.” Michael murmured so that nobody (except Geoff and Gavin) could hear it. Geoff smirked at the pair and nodded to Ray,

“So, strawberry milk?” Geoff asked. Ray clapped his hands in excitement.

“Hell yeah, strawberry milk and a burger of course… or maybe three.” Ray considered.

“Three?” Jack gaped. Ray shrugged.

“Yeah you’re right, that’s not enough. Four burgers and a strawberry milk.” Ray decided.

“I think Ray’s problem is over eating.” Ryan mused as he stayed pressed against Jack’s side.

“Huh, Ray and I share the same problem.” Jack joked. “He seems to have got the better deal though.” Jack hummed. How on earth did Ray stay so skinny? Ray caught him looking.

“I work out.” Ray added as an explanation. Laughter broke out among the table.

“Sure, Ray.” Michael giggled.

“I could!” Ray cried indignantly.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Six pints of strawberry milk and six lunches later Ryan was eyeing the coffee machine hungrily.

“No,” Michael said firmly when he caught Ryan staring, “no coffee.”

“But it would be so good and it would wash down my food so well.” Ryan complained.

“We’re here as your friends to support you and we’re not letting you have that coffee.” Jack said sternly and Ryan shuffled away from him in disgust.

“You’re on my side, aren’t you Ray?” Ryan hummed as he sidled up to the younger man.

“Sure, Ryan… I’m on your right side.” Ray said as he pointed his fingers in Ryan’s direction like guns and clicked his tongue. Ryan groaned.

“I was counting on you.” Ryan whined as he let his head drop to Ray’s shoulder.

“That was your first fatal mistake.” Ray giggled as he awkwardly reached up to pet Ryan’s hair.

 

 

“So are you all excited to get into your pyjamas tonight?” Michael asked on Gavin’s behalf for he knew Gavin’s onesie was currently hanging up on Michael’s bedroom door.

“Our wha-oh shit.” Geoff suddenly looked embarrassed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Gavin looked sceptically at Geoff.

“I, er – forgot to get some?” Geoff cringed.

“No! We were all going to dress in pyjamas.” Gavin pouted. He’d been really looking forward to a real pyjama party – he’d even forced Michael to dig out his spongebob pyjama pants for the occasion.

“I’m sorry bud, I really did forget.” Geoff sighed. He felt awful – he’d been so excited about the sleepover itself that he’d forgotten all about the dress code.

“That’s okay,” Jack said to reassure Gavin, “we’ll just go out and buy some with you.” Jack suggested.

 

 

“Oh, oh! Can I pick them?” Gavin shot up so fast he almost fell from Michael’s lap. Michael grabbed his hips while Ray and Geoff reached for the Brit’s arms. Gavin shook his head at them all as he steadied. Gavin didn’t free himself from their hold though.

“I guess you can, yeah.” Geoff relaxed as he dropped Gavin’s wrist.

“We can all get new ones.” Gavin sighed happily.

“We don’t all need new ones.” Michael reminded him. Gavin reached back to shush him with his hand. At least he tried to and really Gavin only succeeded in slapping Michael around the jaw.

“I don’t have the money to splurge on pyjamas, Gavin.” Ray confessed.

“Neither do I, not really.” Ryan agreed (mostly to make sure Ray didn’t feel too awkward).

“That’s okay, Michael will buy them.” Gavin cooed.

“What? Since when?” Michael spat.

“Aw, Michael – how sweet of you.” Geoff smirked. There was no way Michael was getting out of this.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael hated to admit that they were cute. The onesies, of course (not that the people wearing them weren’t just as adorable). They’d let Gavin pick them out for each of them and he had not chosen wrong. Ray looked perplexed by his own. It was in the style of a rabbit and the ears flopped down onto his nose if he moved too fast. Geoff was not amused by his frog one but Gavin had insisted that it was perfect for him. Ryan had laughed until he’d been dealt the cat onesie and suddenly Geoff’s pain wasn’t so funny anymore. Jack looked far too adorable in his dinosaur onesie and Gavin suited his puppy outfit. Michael was, of course, the bear.

“So is this it? Have we chosen?” Geoff muttered as he eyed himself looking dumb as hell in the mirror. Gavin looked them over once more before he nodded firmly.

“Yep, we’ve chosen.” Gavin decided for all of them and they all shuffled towards the changing rooms. Gavin had no such qualms, for he’d worn his clothes underneath (as had Michael) and he stripped there and then. Michael followed his lead and stood by his boy.

 

 

“I am not paying $30 each for a dumb onesie.” Michael told Gavin as firmly as he could. Gavin stared back at him. Michael knew what he was about to do and yet he still couldn’t look away. Gavin’s green eyes grew as wide as saucepans. His lower lip popped out and started to tremble. Tears, actual tears, began to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Please,  Michael, for the sleepover.” Gavin’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“I hate you.” Michael growled as he slipped his wallet from his back pocket. He slapped it into Gavin’s open palm and glared down at the ground in protest.

“How many times has he done that to you?” Ryan asked as he emerged from the changing rooms. Together they watched Gavin skip off with Michael’s wallet, apparently no longer needing to ask for the details of his card.

“Too many times to count, Ryan – too many times.” Michael confessed in agony.

“You poor soul.” Ryan chuckled.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Despite Michael’s protests, the onesie almost warmed his bed as much as the people in it. There were a lot of people by Michael’s standards and how they’d managed to fit was a mystery to him. They’d forgone the couch and went straight to bed. Michael’s medium sized bedroom TV played Netflix anyway so it didn’t matter where they were, they could still watch movies. As promised they’d all helped Gavin build a blanket fort though in truth it really just looked like a canopy. Still the Brit was satisfied and so was everyone else provided the structure made of brooms and bed sheets didn’t suddenly come tumbling down upon them.

 

 

Ryan was their rock, at least that was what Ray had named him. He laid in the middle like a starfish and really wasn’t paying attention to the movie but staring dopily up at the canopy. Geoff was cuddled up beside him and his form practically swallowed Ryan’s entire body. Gavin was on his other side and he covered Ryan, Geoff and Michael with his limbs. Michael clung tightly to Gavin as he squished on the end of his bed but found he didn’t care so long as Gavin held onto his hand (like he’d promised after he’d forced Michael into his onesie). Ray and Jack cuddled up together on the other side of the bed. Jack was trying not to wake the younger man as he’d fallen asleep the moment he’d got comfortable. The six of them simply enjoyed each other’s company and the comfort that it brought.

 

 

Michael realised in that moment that they’d probably never leave and honestly, Michael was okay with that.


End file.
